Paper Plane
by hadaika kazama
Summary: Inspirate by Kagamine song/ Naruto yang seorang tahanan bertemu sesaat dengan Sakura, seorang pasien yang divonis menderita Leukemia. Mereka yang susah bertemu hanya dapat berkomunikasi melalui "paper plane", pesawat berisi surat dari kertas hingga kenyataan pahit menghampiri mereka. / a Narusaku fanfic/ don't like don't read
**Hollaaa~^^**

 **Balik lagi ke FF Hadaika \\('-'\\)"**

 **Oke, Langsung mulai saja~**

 **©A Narusaku fanfic**

 **A story from Kagamine song "Paper Plane"**

 **Story by: Hadaika Kazama (me)**

 **Disclaimer: MK**

 **Genre: Romance, Hurt/ comfort, drama**

 **Rated: T**

 **®Warning: Ooc, Alur gaje, alur terlalu cepat, typo bersebaran, dll** **dll**

* * *

 **~Paper Plane~**

 **Hadaika Kazama Present**

Aku memandang langit-langit ruangan gelap dan sunyi ini. Sepi.

"Haahhh..." Aku menghela napas.

Keputusan telah dibuat. Mau apa lagi? Aku sudah tak bisa kabur maupun mundur.

Bila inilah yang telah menjadi takdirku, akan kuterima

Walaupun itu berarti mengakhiri hidupku sendiri...

 **XoXoXoXoX**

"Waaahhh..."

"Benar ini semua untukku?" Tanya seorang wanita girang setelah melihat sekantung penuh makanan favoritnya.

"Tentu saja. Semua ini kami siapkan spesial untukmu, Sakura!" Jawab seorang wanita bersurai blonde pucat.

Wanita yang dipanggil Sakura itu langsung membuka isi kantong itu begitu mendengar jawaban Ino Yamanaka sahabatnya. Matanya berbinar-binar melihat kue-kue favoritnya tersedia gratis untuknya.

"Terima kasih banyak, lho! Kalian semua. Kok sampai repot-repot membawa ini semua untuk menjengukku." Ucap Sakura seraya merapikan kue-kue tersebut.

Tentu saja ia tidak memakan semua kue itu sendiri, ia juga membagikannya kepada teman-temannya yang telah menjenguknya.

"Cepat makanlah! Makan dan kembali menjadi beruang Sakura!" Ujar Kiba, si penggemar anjing.

"Apa?! Beruang? Enak saja!" Balas Sakura tidak terima.

"Habis, kau dulu kan sangat kuat seperti beruang." Lanjut Kiba.

"Benar Sakura-chan. Kau harus kembali sehat seperti dulu lagi." Ucap Gadis bersurai indigo dan beriris lavender. Hinata.

"Kami menunggumu jadi ketua klub _Aikido_ lagi, lho!" Timpal gadis bercepol dua bernama Tenten.

Sakura hanya tertawa hambar mendengar ucapan teman-temannya. Hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapi motivasi dari teman-temannya.

Sebenarnya, dalam hati ia juga berharap dapat kembali sekolah bersama teman-temannya seperti dulu. Tertawa bersama lagi. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia hanya bisa berharap dapat kembali sehat.

"Sakura, jangan pernah menyerah sampai kapanpun. Kami pasti akan terus mendukungmu." Ucap Ino berusaha menyemangati Sakura.

"Benar, Sakura!" Timpal Lee lalu mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Ah, Sudah jam segini. Maaf Sakura, kami harus kembali ke sekolah. Kami hanya ijin sebentar kepada Kakashi-sensei." Ujar Sai setelah melihat jam tangan hitam miliknya.

"Benar juga, yaahhh... sayang sekali kami tak bisa berlama-lama disini." Ujar Tenten kesal.

"Tidak masalah, kok. Terima kasih lho, sudah menjengukku." Ucap Sakura lalu berdiri menghampiri teman-temannya.

"Biar kuantar kalian." Tawar Sakura

"Wo wo wo! Kau tidak boleh bangun dulu, Sakura." Ucap Kiba seraya menahan Sakura.

"Hm? Tidak masalah. Aku sudah boleh jalan-jalan sama dokter. Nah, ayo!" Ajak Sakura yang langsung pergi ke depan pintu kamarnya.

Ino, Kiba, Lee, Tenten, Sai, dan Hinata hanya terdiam melihat Sakura yang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu dengan santainya, tak terlihat seperti orang sedang sakit. Padahal beberapa hari yang lalu ia masih terbaring di kasur rumah sakit tak sadarkan diri selama tiga hari.

 _'Memang beruang Sakura. Baru sakit langsung jalan-jalan.',_ pikir mereka dalam hati.

Merasa tidak ada respon dari teman-temannya, Sakura menoleh ke arah mereka dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kenapa? Katanya harus balik ke sekolah, nggak jadi, nih?" Tanya Sakura yang langsung dibalas gelengan pelan keenam temannya.

"Nggak, kami memang mau pergi, kok!" Ujar Ino lalu menyusul Sakura disusul lima orang lainnya.

Sembari berjalan keluar dari rumah sakit, Ino memperhatikan sosok bersurai merah muda bak mahkota bunga sakura yang merupakan sahabatnya sejak masuk smp. Sakura Haruno, setahu Ino ia bukan tipe orang yang sakit-sakitan seperti saat ini. Ia adalah pribadi yang kuat. Tidak mudah menyerah. Pantas ia dijadikan sebagai ketua klub bela diri _Aikido_ di sekolahnya.

" _Forehead..._ " Panggil Ino

"Hng? Apa?"

"Semangat ya, kami pasti akan selalu mendukungmu dan menantimu di sekolah. Termasuk Sasuke mungkin..." Ucap Ino yang hanya dibalas tatapan sendu Sakura.

"…"

"Soal Sasuke... Aku sudah tak peduli lagi." Jawab Sakura lirih.

"Sakura, lupakan kejadian waktu itu. Mungkin saja Sasuke sudah-"

"Ino, cukup!" Ujar Sakura.

Ino hanya menatap sahabatnya ini dengan sedih. Sosok yang dulu begitu kuat sekarang telah berubah seperti ini.

"Nah, Sakura-chan, kami pergi dulu!" Ucap Hinata lalu berjalan meninggalkan rumah sakit bersama kelima orang lainnya.

"Oke, hati-hati ya, Minna!" Teriak Sakura dengan melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

Ketika merasa teman-temannya sudah cukup jauh dari jangkauan pandangannya, Sakura membalikkan badannya dan berjalan kembali ke kamarnya.

Namun belum sempat ia berjalan, suatu pemandangan indah menarik perhatiannya. Seorang anak lelaki asyik kesana kemari berlari dengan membawa pesawat kertas khas anak kecil. Di belakangnya, ada anak perempuan yang sedang mengejarnya.

Mereka benar-benar masih anak-anak yang polos. Mungkin raut muka mereka sama persis dengannya ketika ia sedang bersama teman-temannya di SMU. Sungguh polos dan manis. Pasti kedua anak itu belum mengerti rasanya dihantui kenyataan menyedihkan seperti yang ia rasakan saat ini.

Sakura tersenyum sedih menatapnya. Andai saja, ia mampu menghilangkan perasaan tertekan ini dan menggantinya dengan perasaan ceria dan polos seperti anak-anak kecil itu, pasti ia tak akan terus sedih seperti saat ini.

Andai saja, ada seseorang. Siapapun itu, dimanapun itu, dapat membuatnya bahagia dan dapat menjadi temannya di rumah sakit walau hanya lewat surat, ia pasti luar biasa bahagia.

Andai saja ada pesawat kertas berisi surat untukku, pasti akan menyenangkan.

Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya, berharap seseorang itu dapat muncul nantinya. Sebelum kenyataan yang menghantuinya itu datang kepadanya.

"Sakura!"

Mendengar ada orang yang memanggil namanya, ia langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah suara.

"Shizune-san..." Gumam Sakura menyebutkan nama orang yang memanggilnya.

Shizune merupakan salah seorang asisten kepala rumah sakit tempat ia tinggal. Kepala rumah sakitnya itu sendiri merupakan bibi Sakura a.k.a Tsunade. Wanita berusia kurang lebih dua puluh tahunan ini sangat baik kepadanya sejak ia masuk ke rumah sakit ini.

"Kau nggak pergi ke tempat itu? Sudah lama belum kesana, kan? Tidak kangen kakakmu?" Ucap Shizune yang sukses membuat Sakura tersentak.

Di pikirannya langsung terlintas wajah kakaknya, Sasori. Kakak laki-laki pemarah yang berprofesi sebagai polisi di kawasan penjara persis di sebelah rumah sakit.

Sakura sering mengunjungi kakanya itu hanya sekedar untuk bercerita, curhat, dan berbagi makanan. Sasori sendiri sebenarnya jarang mengunjungi adiknya yang ada di rumah sakit karena pekerjaannya.

"Aduh, benar! Sasori-nii pasti akan marah padaku." Ucap Sakura panik.

"Nah, aku pergi dulu, Shizune-san."

"Eiittss!"

Sakura bermaksud melangkahkan kakinya untuk berlari sebelum tangan Shizune menahan tubuhnya bergerak.

"Jangan berlari! Dulu kan sudah pernah aku katakan, tubuhmu itu lemah!" Ujar Shizune.

"Ehehe... maaf maaf, aku kebiasaan di sekolah. Oke, sampai jumpa lagi, Shizune-san." Ucap Sakura lalu berjalan perlahan meninggalkan Shizune yang masih berada di halaman rumah sakit.

 **XoXoXoXoX**

 **XoXo**

 **XoX**

Dua orang petugas beserta satu orang pemuda yang dibawanya sedang tergesa-gesa menuju suatu tempat.

Pemuda yang dibawa ini nampak cuek dan tak menggubris perkataan serta perlakuan dua petugas ini terhadapnya. Mereka kasar, sangat kasar. Tetapi ia tak mau peduli akan semua itu.

Mereka menyusuri jalan yang cukup sempit cukup lama sampai akhirnya menemukan sebuah ruangan khusus untuknya.

"Ayo masuk!" Ucap salah seorang petugas sembari mendorong tubuh pemuda itu masuk ke suatu ruangan.

Tentu saja pemuda berusia delapan belas tahun itu langsung terjungkal ke tanah karena kedua tangan yang menjadi penahan tubuhnya terikat.

"Kau sudah paham, kan? Selama masa penantian itu, kau tak diperbolehkan keluar dari sini." Jelas petugas lainnya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Heh, memangnya siapa yang berminat keluar dari sini. Mungkin yang ada justru kalianlah yang menginginkanku ada di tempat ini." Ucapnya lalu tersenyum sinis.

"Apa?!"

"Jangan seenaknya saja, kau!" Ucap mereka lalu mulai menendang tubuh pemuda itu berkali-kali.

Jika saja bisa, ia dapat melepas ikatan yang mengikat kedua tangannya ini, ia pasti akan langsung menghajar wajah menyebalkan kedua petugas ini.

Pemuda itu hanya dapat pasrah tubuhnya ditendang dan disakiti seperti ini. Mau bagaimana lagi, status dirinya sendiri adalah seorang pidana alias tahanan. Walau disakiti, ia tak dapat meronta. Sebagai tahanan, ia sebenarnya tidak dapat menerima hal ini. Namun tempat dimana ia ditahan ini sungguh berbeda dengan tempat lainnya. Para petugas di tempat ini sangat keji dan tidak segan-segan melakukan penyiksaan bila ada yang memberontak.

"Hei kalian!"

"Berhenti lakukan itu!" Teriak seseorang bersuara baritone dari kejauhan.

Sontak, kedua petugas itu pun langsung segera menghentikan perbuatannya melihat polisi bersurai merah pendek itu sedang berjalan ke arah mereka. Tentu saja dengan deathglare dan aura hitam di belakangnya menunjukkan ia sedang kesal.

"Aa...ano Sasori-san... kami tidak melakukan apapun, kok." Ucap salah seorang petugas terbata-bata.

Polisi bersurai merah a.k.a Sasori itu tidak serta merta percaya perkataannya. Ia melirik ke arah pemuda bersurai blonde acak-acakan yang tubuhnya sudah lebam karena perbuatan dua orang petugas tidak tahu diri itu. Matanya menyipit saat memandang kedua petugas yang sekarang sedang ketakutan karena tatapan Sasori. Aura hitamnya sangat terasa di seluruh ruangan gelap dan sepi itu.

"Sialan kalian… beraninya membohongiku. Sudah kubilang jangan pernah sakiti pemuda ini bila ia tidak melakukan kesalahan, kan. " Ucap Sasori dengan deathglarenya.

"Ma…maafkan kami…"

"Atau kalian mau aku _bungy jumping-_ kan di puncak menara, hah?!"

"Hiii...Ti…Tidak!" Jawab mereka serentak lalu pergi meninggalkan Sasori bersama pemuda itu

Sasori lumayan ditakuti di tempat ini karena pangkatnya yang lebih tinggi serta sifatnya yang sedikit seram.

"Cihh, masih untung mereka tidak dipecat. Dasar..." Gerutu Sasori

"A…arigatou…" Ucap pemuda itu lirih.

Sasori mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada pemuda di bawahnya. Tubuhnya penuh luka. Pasti perbuatan mereka.

Tapi anak ini mengucapkan terima kasih barusan?

Sasori merendahkan badannya dan membantu pemuda itu untuk duduk. Ia membuka ikatan borgol yang membelenggu tangan pemuda itu. Pergelangan tangannya sudah berwarna kemerahan.

 _"Pasti sakit.",_ pikir Sasori.

"Heh, aku bukannya menolongmu. Aku cuma melakukan tugasku saja. Jika aku tidak melakukannya, maka gawat sekali jadinya." Jawab Sasori sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

Pemuda itu terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Hei, apa ada yang lucu?" Tanya Sasori.

"Tidak, kau cukup baik juga. Tidak seperti petugas lainnya yang selalu kasar." Ucap pemuda itu.

Sasori agak terkejut mendengarnya. Belum pernah ada tahanan lain yang menyebutnya 'baik'. Biasanya juga 'seram', 'menakutkan', 'sombong' dan sebutan-sebutan memuakkan lainnya.

Kenapa justru anak bernasib malang ini yang mengucapkannya.

"Terserahmu saja de-"

"Sasori-nii!"

Sasori meneguk ludah begitu mendengar suara khas cewek dari tempat yang tidak jauh dari ia berada. Ia sudah dapat memastikan seratus persen siapa yang telah memanggilnya dan yang sedang menuju ke arahnya. Satu-satunya wanita yang merupakan adiknya yang sedikit seram melebihi dirinya.

Tentu saja bila ia sehat.

"Sa…sakura…" Gumam Sasori begitu melihat wajah cantik adiknya itu lebih jelas. Ia berdiri begitu Sakura sampai di tempatnya.

"Lama tak ketemu, Sasori-nii." Ucap Sakura girang setelah melihat kakaknya.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" Tanya Sasori

"Kok malah tanya? Kan sudah biasa aku ke tempat ini. Nih, aku bawakan makanan kesukaanmu dari pacarmu, tuh!" Ucap Sakura sambil menyerahkan sekantong penuh onigiri spesial kepada Sasori.

"Wah, thanks banget. Kebetulan aku sedang lapar berat." Sasori dengan senang hati menerima kantong penuh onigiri itu.

" _Gruuyuuuk_ ~"

Terdengar bunyi suara perut yang sepertinya lapar.

"Pfft, pasti Sasori-nii udah kelaperan banget, tuh." Ledek Sakura.

"Enak saja, bukan aku tahu!" Jawab Sasori tidak terima.

"Kalau bukan aku berarti…"

Sasori menoleh ke arah pemuda yang sebelumnya ia tolong tadi. Kedua tangannya yang penuh luka sepertinya berusaha menutupi perutnya.

 _'Pasti dia yang barusan bunyi.'_ , pikir Sasori.

 **[ Naruto POV ]**

" _Gruuyuuuk~_ "

"Ss...sial ngapain pakai bunyi segala sih, perutku." Gerutuku tidak jelas sembari berusaha menutupi perutku.

Akh, sakit juga saat tanganku aku gerakkan.

"Kau lapar, ya?" Tanya Sasori membuatku tersentak dan langsung mentap wajahnya. Aku tersenyum seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Tidak, kok. Barusan hanya…"

"Astaga?!"

Ucapanku terpotong karena mendengar ucapan gadis bersurai pink panjang yang bersama Sasori saat ia melihatku.

Apa ada yang aneh denganku? Gadis itu melihatku tanpa berkedip. Aneh.

Ia merendahkan badannya dan menatap mataku.

Iris blue shappire milikku bertemu dengan iris green emerald miliknya. Baru kusadari dia gadis yang cukup cantik.

"Kau terluka?" Tanyanya padaku.

Aku hanya terheran mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi, apa kau terluka?" Ulang gadis itu.

Aku mengangguk perlahan. Gadis itu tersenyum tipis lalu berusaha mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas kecil yang ia bawa.

"Apa yang kau bawa itu, Sakura?" Tanya Sasori.

Oke, setidaknya sekarang aku tahu nama gadis itu Sakura. Nama yang bagus. Cocok sekali dengan dirinya.

"Ini kotak obat. Begitu pun Sasori-nii tidak tahu." Ledek gadis bernama Sakura.

Oke, kali ini aku tahu bahwa mereka adalah kakak beradik.

"Dimasukkan ke kotak manis seperti itu mana mungkin aku bisa tahu. Orang lain pasti mengira isi kotak itu adalah kosmetik, tahu." Jawab Sasori santai.

Gadis itu terlihat tak menggubris perkataan kakaknya dan sibuk menata beberapa obat dan sebuah perban di dekatku.

"Coba kulihat lukanya!" Pinta gadis itu.

Aku hanya dapat terdiam dan tak merespon apapun. Gadis ini mau mengobatiku? Aku?

"Hei, apa yang mau kau lakukan, Sakura?!" Tanya Sasori keheranan.

Memang jelas ia pasti heran. Aku seorang tahanan yang telah menerima kenyataan pahit dalam hidupku. Mana mungkin ada yang mau mengobatiku. Seorang tahanan sepertiku tidak seharusnya diobati.

Tapi gadis ini dengan polosnya mengeluarkan kotak obat dan berniat mengobati lukaku akibat ulah kedua petugas menyebalkan itu.

" _Urusai_ nii-chan. Aku hanya mau mengobati lukanya saja tidak boleh?" Tanya gadis itu sembari mengeluarkan deathglarenya.

Oke, deathglare yang dimiliki gadis itu jauh lebih menakutkan dari Sasori. Tak heran bila Sasori langsung gugup begitu mendengar suara adiknya saat akan menuju kemari.

"I…itu…"

"Tidak boleh, ya?" Tanya Sakura sembari menatap horror kakaknya.

"Silahkan…" Jawab Sasori ketakutan.

"Terima kasih..." Balas Sakura dengan nada menakutkan.

Sakura lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arahku. Meraih tanganku yang penuh luka.

"Auchh!" Pekikku kesakitan saat ia menyentuh lukaku.

"Sakit ya? Baiklah tahan. Aku akan memberi obat pada lukamu ini. Ya ampun, kok bisa jadi begini, sih…"

Gadis itu mulai sibuk memainkan jarinya untuk mengobati lukaku. Mulai dari tangan, kaki, bahkan wajahku pun ia obati. Setelah dirasa selesai, ia melepaskan tangannya dari tubuhku dan mengusap keringat yang turun dari pelipisnya.

"Fyuuhh, akhirnya selesai." Ucapnya lega.

Ia menatap wajahku lalu tersenyum.

"Bagaimana? Sudah lebih baik?" Tanyanya lembut.

Aku hanya membalas dengan anggukan pelan.

"Syukurlah..." Ujar gadis itu.

"Kenapa kau mengobatiku?" Tanyaku

"Memangnya menolong orang lain butuh alasan?" Jawabnya santai.

"Kau sendiri, sepertinya kita seumuran. Tapi kenapa kau bisa berada di tempat ini?" Tanyanya.

Aku tersentak mendengar pertanyaan itu. Mulutku sama sekali tak mau berbicara mengenai alasan aku ditahan ditempat ini. Tubuhku terasa kaku setiap kali mendengar pertanyaan itu.

Sasori yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan kami hanya dapat terdiam sembari melahap onigiri pemberian pacarnya.

"Hei, Naruto!" Panggil Sasori.

"Tangkap!" Ucapnya sambil melemparkan dua onigiri padaku.

Aku menangkapnya dengan cepat lalu menatap Sasori dengan pandangan keheranan.

"Makanlah! Aku tahu kau lapar. Kau tidak bisa membohongiku." Ucap Sasori.

Wajahku yang tadinya suram langsung berubah cerah seketika mendengar hal itu. Dengan cepat, aku menyantap onigiri spesial itu.

"Te…terima kasih banyak." Ucapku.

Kedua orang ini sungguh baik padaku. Kakak beradik yang mengagumkan. Sang adik, mengobatiku tanpa alasan dan tanpa tahu siapa sebenarnya aku. Sementara Sasori, ia dari awal sudah menolongku bahkan dari kedua petugas itu.

 **[ Naruto POV END]**

 **[ Normal POV ]**

"Ah, maaf. Sudah waktunya aku kembali ke rumah sakit. Bye!" Ucap Sakura lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sasori dan Naruto.

"Terima kasih, Sakura-san!" Teriak Naruto dari kejauhan.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Mendengar hal itu. Ia membalikkan badannya ke arah belakang lalu tersenyum.

"Sama-sama." Jawab Sakura lalu pergi lagi.

Naruto kembali terduduk setelah merasa gadis bersurai pink itu sudah hilang dari pandangannya. Ia menatap tangannya yang diperban oleh gadis itu.

Tak pernah ada yang sebaik ini padanya sebelumnya.

Ia tersenyum begitu mengingat wajah gadis itu.

"Hei, gadis itu, untuk apa dia pergi ke rumah sakit? Apa mengunjungi temannya yang sakit atau semacamnya?" Tanya Naruto pada Sasori yang masih sibuk memakan onigiri.

"Kenapa? Kau begitu penasaran dengannya, jangan-jangan kau menyukainya?" Tanya Sasori.

"Apa?! Ti…tidak!"

"Suka pun tidak masalah." Lanjut Sasori.

"Alasan ia pergi kembali ke rumah sakit bukan karena mengunjungi temannya, tapi karena dirinya sendirilah yang menjalani perawatan di sana. Sudah sekitar dua bulan." Jelas Sasori

"Dia sakit? Sakit apa?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Anak itu…"

"Kanker darah, Leukimia." Jawab Sasori lirih disertai tatapan murungnya.

"Leukimia?!"

* * *

 **Chapter** **One End**

 **TBC...  
**

* * *

 **Apakah terlalu pendek? Ohh, maafkanlah hadaika kalau banyak kesalahan dan terlalu pendek :')  
**

 **Any review Minna?**

 **Hehe~^^**


End file.
